1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a reflection plate made of light reflective resin to reduce a number of parts forming a back light unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a device to display a desired image by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix according to image signal information. In the liquid crystal display, light is illuminated onto a liquid crystal panel from a back light unit to form an image on the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel having liquid crystal cells forming unit pixels, and a driving unit to drive the liquid crystal cells, and a back light unit to uniformly supply light to the liquid crystal panel.
The back light unit includes a light source to emit light to be illuminated to the liquid crystal panel, a reflection portion to reflect light emitted from the light source to liquid crystal panel, and an optical sheet to disperse light supplied from the light source and the reflection portion to be uniformly illuminated on the liquid crystal panel.
A rear surface of the back light unit is formed as a lower chassis made of a metal panel. The reflection portion is formed of, for example, a reflective sheet and is received in the lower chassis.
Further, side molds separately formed by injection molding are provided at opposite sides of the lower chassis so as to fixedly support the light source and finish the side surfaces of the lower chassis. Further, reflection plates formed separately are provided at upper and lower portions of the lower chassis so as to direct the light emitted from the light source forward.
As described above, in the conventional liquid crystal display, parts such as a reflection sheet, side molds and a support member to support the light source are separately formed on the lower chassis forming a base of the back light unit and assembled onto the lower chassis.
Accordingly, there is a problem of increasing manufacturing costs of the product due to an increase in a number of the parts forming the back light unit and an assembly process thereof.